clashfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Lyrics
The following is a list of songs performed and/our recorded by The Clash. The list is in alphabetical order. * 1-2 Crush On You * 1977 * 4 Horsemen * 48 Hours * 54-46 That's My Number * All the Young Punks (New Boots and Contracts) * Ammunition * Are You Red..y * Are You Ready For War? * Armagideon Time * Atom Tan * Baby Please Don't Go * Bankrobber * The Beautiful People Are Ugly Too * Be-Bop-a-Lula * Billy * Blitzkrieg Bop * Blonde Rock 'n' Roll * Brand New Cadillac * Broadway * The Call Up * Capital Air * Capital Radio One * Capital Radio Two * Car Jamming * The Card Cheat * Career Opportunities * Charlie Don't Surf * Cheapskates * Cheat * City of the Dead * Clampdown * Clash City Rockers * Complete Control * Cool Confusion * The Cool Out * Cool Under Heat * Corner Soul * Crooked Beat * Dancing Shoes * Deadly Serious * Death is a Star * Death or Glory * Deny * Dictator * Dig a Hole * Dirty Punk * Do It Now * Drug Stabbing Time * English Civil War * Escapades of Futura 2000 * The Equaliser * Every Little Bit Hurts * Fingernails * Fingerpoppin' * First Night Back in London * Four Horsemen * Fujiyama Mama * The Fullham Connection * Galleani * Garageland * Gates of the West * Ghetto Defendent * Glue Zombie * Going To The Disco * Graffiti Rap * Groovy Times * The Guns of Brixton * Guns on the Roof * The Harder They Come * Hate & War * Hateful * Heartbreak Hotel * Heart And Mind * Hitsville UK * Hit the Road Jack * House of the Ju-Ju Queen * How Can I Understand The Flies * Idle In the Kangaroo Court W1 * I Don't Want Your Money * I Fought the Law * I Know What To Think Of You * If Music Could Talk * I'm Not Down * I'm So Bored With the U.S.A. * I'm So Bored With You * I Never Did It * In the Pouring Rain * Inoculated City * The Israelites * Ivan Meets G.I. Joe * Jail Guitar Doors * Janie Jones * Jericho * Jimmy Jazz * Johnny Too Bad * Julie's Been Working for the Drug Squad * Junco Partner * Junkie Slip * Justice Tonight/Kick It Over * Keys To Your Heart * Kill Time * King Of The Road * Kingston Advice * Know Your Rights * Koka Kola * Last Gang in Town * The Leader * Let's Go Crazy * Life Is Wild * Lightning Strikes (Not Once But Twice) * Listen * Living in Fame * London Calling * London's Burning * Lonesome Me * Long Time Jerk * Look Here * Lose This Skin * Lost In The Supermarket * Louie Louie * Lover's Rock * The Magnificent Dance * The Magnificent Seven * The Man in Me * Mark Me Absent * Mensforth Hill * Midnight Log * Midnight To Stevens * Movers And Shakers * Mustafa Dance * North And South * One Emotion * One More Time * One More Dub * Outside Broadcast * Overpowered By Funk * Play To Win * Police On My Back * Police & Thieves * The Police Walked in 4 Jazz * Pressure Drop * The Prisoner * Protex Blue * Radio Clash * Radio One * Radio Five * Rebel Waltz * Red Angel Dragnet * Remote Control * Revolution Rock * The Right Profile * Rockers Galore * Rock The Casbah * Robber Dub * Rudie Can't Fail * Safe European Home * Sean Flynn * Sex Mad Roar * Sex Mad War * Short Walk To The Medicine Cabinet * Should I Stay Or Should I Go * Silicone On Sapphire * Somebody Got Murdered * Something About England * The Sound Of The Sinners * Spanish Bombs * Stay Free * Stop The World * Straight to Hell * The Street Parade * Thank You Chief * This Is England * This Is Radio Clash * Three Card Trick * Time Is Tight * Tommy Gun * Train in Vain * Version City * Version Pardner * Up in Heaven (Not Only Here) * Up-Toon * Walk Evil Talk * Walking the Slidewalk * Washington Bullets * We Are The Clash * What's My Name * Where You Gonna Go (Soweto) * (White Man) In Hammersmith Palais * White Riot * Wrong 'em Boyo * You Know What I Think About You Category:Lists